


Fanboy

by laceyalexandria



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), Superman - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Action & Romance, Daily Planet, Drama, Kara Danvers is Supergirl, M/M, Metropolis (DCU), Mystery, National City (DCU), Originally Posted on Wattpad, Secret Identity, Superman Played by Tyler Hoechlin, Top Clark Kent, arrowverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laceyalexandria/pseuds/laceyalexandria
Summary: Either by a chance encounter or an act of fate, Lukas Mendoza gets to be the guy who delivers pizza to none other than The Daily Planet's hard-hitting reporter, Clark Kent. As it so happens to be, Lukas is one of Clark's biggest fans — of both sides to the man. He's studying for a degree in psychology and happens across an article with Clark's name on the byline, depicting some of the most interesting things Lukas has ever read about Earth's growing alien population.By any rate, Lukas and Clark strike a quick friendship and are unaware of the alien with a grudge against the House of El in their midst. It may just take a reporter and a psychology major to save the day before it's too late.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. The Power of Habit

**Author's Note:**

> This will update in my spare time seeing as I have many other stories to attend to first. Like my other works, this will be updated with far better writing in the future. Please enjoy!

**[The Power of Habit, Charles Duhigg]**  
**[Lukas Mendoza]**

**THE LONG ROWS OF** bookshelves concealed a table with one old wooden chair at which sat Lukas Mendoza, perhaps the only person left in Metropolis City who actually went to the public library in the day and age of modern media, technology, and social communication. Face lined by strong features and a clear-cut jawline, Lukas had his nose buried in a psychology book by Charles Duhigg. The tabletop was covered with more such books, all open to random pages with the words baring their naked ink and secrets to the world like women showing the men they love deeply their bodies for the first time.

Being in the library had a calming effect on Lukas. He found there was nothing else in the entire world that could make him feel as home as a library did, smelling strongly of old paper and ink swirling on the pages, which had stared bravely up at many faces who had dared to open the book and force it to reveal its long-held secrets. After wandering into the public library one day, Lukas had known from the start that it would be his getaway.

The place he could go to lose himself in the intricacies of human psychology — different lines of thinking, analyzations, inferences, hard-earned research.

Lukas didn't have a clue as to what career he would pursue after earning his psychology degree, and he'd ignored his strict parents who had wanted him to become something safe like a banker or an accountant.

 _'You wouldn't have to worry about the bank being robbed,'_ his father had told him one evening. _'Metropolis has Superman! You'd get good, honest money. Work reasonable hours. It's perfect for you.'_

 _'That's right, Lukas!'_ His mother was always quick to back her husband's views. _'Listen to your father. Be a banker, be an accountant; you're very good at math. Pursue something that actually matters, please.'_

But he hadn't listened to either of them and Lukas was pleased with himself for finally standing up to his parents and following his own path in life. If it brought any measure of dishonor to their family because he hadn't become something "sensible" or "practical" then it was a family Lukas could happily go on without.

His mother wasn't wrong; Lukas was extremely good at math, it was one of the areas he'd excelled in during high school and again in college. He'd been on the mathletes, he'd become an afterschool tutor at his teacher's behest, and been the teacher's pet for every teacher. Straight A's, straight-backed, straight shot for college.

But straight wasn't a word Lukas would use to describe himself.

While Lukas was reading Duhigg's chapter on keystone habits, he felt a pair of eyes burning into his back. Turning to see whose attention he could have possibly caught, Lukas saw the pretty blonde librarian with baby blue eyes staring his way as she reshelved a few books that had been returned by Lukas when he'd first come inside. He sent her a small smile and turned back to the book, catching her blush in the corner of his eye.

Her name was Mila and she'd had a crush on Lukas ever since he had wandered into the library. It was obvious, and Lukas found the attraction flattering, but he didn't have half the heart required to tell the woman that he wasn't interested in girls. She seemed very sweet and if she wanted to have a crush for herself, Lukas had no problem being on the receiving end of those affections. He had a feeling that they would get along very well when they first met and, so far, that gut instinct had been right.

The pair were good friends by now.

"What're you reading today, Lu?" Mila's voice came out soft and reserved as she looked wistfully over at him, gentle facial features revealing her inner hope that Lukas would talk to her.

He spared her a glance. "The Power of Habit," he answered, "by Charles Duhigg. It's _really_ interesting, I might even have to check it out tonight. And a few others." Lukas admitted with a cheeky grin.

"As you always do," Mila laughed, the sound like wind chimes. She turned away from the bookshelf and used her hands to straighten out the hem of the pink sweater she was wearing. "It's never just one book with you, is it?"

"Never has been," he confirmed. "And never will be."

Mila watched Lukas read for a few moments, then turned to go. "I'll be at the front desk when you're ready to check out!" She called over her shoulder and disappeared among the isles of books, leaving Lukas to himself once again.

He stretched in the chair, his ass feeling numb from sitting in one place for so long without any movement or even a quick walk around the library. Lukas reached high above his head as he stretched, hands trembling like they ached to touch the stars themselves until he felt (and heard) the satisfying pops in his spine which he had desperately pursued as his countenance became weary and full of satisfaction at the knowledge he had gained that day reading in the library from the early morning and leaving with a stiff bottom as the sun dipped below the horizon.

Lukas stood from the table, pushing in the chair behind him as he gathered a number of books into his lanky arms until the piles teetered and threatened to fall over under their own weight.

Getting to his apartment was another challenge.

Lukas didn't have a car and taking this many books aboard the bus was out of the question. So he'd have to walk the entire four blocks then. He was resigned to this fate and began walking down the side of the street, seeing only a few people walking at this time in the evening.

The sky soon turned to darkness framed by the setting sun on the city's skyline and this darkness reflected onto the atmosphere in Metropolis City; turning safe streets into places of potential disaster and misfortune. Despite Superman being the city's hero and constantly flying around to make sure crime wasn't being committed, there were still bad people who did bad things for whatever reasons they thought they had that were valid. People still died. People were still robbed, beaten, injured, raped. No matter how much Superman tried, he couldn't save everyone.

It wasn't often that Lukas found himself out this late on his days off and, being defenseless to anyone with bad intentions who might happen upon him, he had to admit that he was a little terrified that something would happen. _That would be my luck,_ Lukas told himself as he crossed the street from one side to the other. _The universe hates me and it shows._

Just down the street, Lukas could just barely see over the tower of books in his arms, two men who were wearing black clothes while standing huddled together. Now Lukas wasn't a cop and he didn't know much of the ways of criminals, but he had studied them and the basis of different types of human behavior. If his gut instinct was telling him to turn around and pretend that he didn't see anything about what they were doing, then it was a safe bet to assume that these were bad men and, once again, the universe proved to Lukas just how much it hated him.

Lukas shifted his eyes to see the building they were standing outside of and he swallowed thickly, heart starting to beat quicker in his chest. It was the Metropolis bank, a bank that he would have worked at had he not disobeyed his parents. He stopped in the middle of the sidewalk.

An intense feeling rooted deeply inside of Lukas, perhaps some of his better angels began screaming desperately at him to do something; call the police, try to talk the men out of robbing the bank, anything! If he could help prevent a crime or stop some men from possibly killing someone then Lukas had to try, it was his moral duty to do so.

One of the men, the exceptionally tall and blond-haired brute, was holding a black duffel bag in one hand and a pair of ski masks in the other with holes cut out for the eyes and mouth. He spoke in low undertones to his companion, making it painfully clear to Lukas that this was the leader of the partnership. Being down the sidewalk, he couldn't make out what the brute was saying and he couldn't read lips either, so Lukas knew he'd have to get closer.

Reluctantly setting the stack of books in his arms on a bench tucked at the edge of the sidewalk, Lukas jumped back and forth on the heels of his shoes a few times, trying to limber up and psych himself up at the same time. He wasn't the best when it came to talking to people in normal situations and he had no idea what he was going to do to stop these men, but Lukas knew that just by speaking to them, he would delay their plans and that would reasonably make them anxious, upset, and irrational — something Lukas knew how to handle, it would put them in just the right mindset he needed them to be in to talk them out of this.

Before he could lose his resolve to do something, Lukas turned on his heel and began approaching the men. It wasn't until he was a few feet away that they noticed his deliberate stop in front of them. Lukas stood between the potential robbers and their target, the bank.

"Can I fucking help you?" The shorter of the two turned to look at Lukas, thin brown eyebrows pulling down sharply in a look of agitation. Compared to his Aryan partner, this man was much darker and something about him made Lukas want to turn around and forget the whole thing but the man's black eyes just squinted as he looked over Lukas' figure, examining him and assessing the skinny Asian boy to see how much of a threat he could possibly be.

"Get lost," the leader's hand shoved the ski masks in the duffel before reaching around to grab something from the waistband of his pants. Before Lukas could even think to say anything in response to either of them, he was very suddenly staring down the barrel of a gun that was aimed directly at his face. Body responding to the stimulus, Lukas flinched and raised his hands to show he came in peace.

"I — I just came to talk," Lukas' voice came out small and scratchy. He cleared it and took a half-step backward to give the pair more space. His eyes darted back and forth between the two and Lukas knew he'd have to take more psychological control of the situation. They weren't here to kill anyone, they were here to get money in the only way they felt they could and he could take advantage of their humanity if he only stayed calm long enough to do so. Lukas really didn't want his brains blown out all over the sidewalk. "I know what you guys are going to do."

"What the hell do you know about anything?" The blond man spat, stepping forward aggressively to press the tip of the gun against Lukas' forehead. The metal was cold and unforgiving; he had to talk, and fast.

"I know that you don't want to go in there and rob the bank!" Lukas tried to measure his breathing, it was a little difficult to do with a gun against his head but all in due time. His dark eyes flickered to the blond's brunette partner and he caught sight of a little golden band on his left hand. So he was married. "You! —" Lukas turned his gaze to the shorter man. "What would your wife think about this? If you get caught and you leave her alone, she'll be forced to do things she doesn't wanna do because you won't be there to support her! You don't wanna do this, do you?"

The man quickly hid the hand that Lukas was looking at, shoving it in his pocket so fast it was like the very mention of his wife had burned his hand. He exchanged a glance with his partner, who was looking expectantly at him with raised eyebrows. It appeared that the boss wanted an answer to the question too.

"Well?" The blond asked.

"Well what, Green? Of _course_ I want to do this!" He spat defensively, turning his back to the two men and examining the front entrance of the bank. Nobody had noticed what was going on outside yet. "Get rid of that kid and I'll prove it right now."

Lukas shifted his weight from foot to foot, mentally storing the surname in his mind. Green's resolve hardened as he turned his gaze back to Lukas, but his grip on the gun shook when they made eye contact and inside of the man holding a gun to his head, Lukas could see someone who just wanted this plan to go accordingly without having to hurt anyone.

"Kid..." Green took a step forward, pushing the gun harder against Lukas' skull but he didn't dare make a move. "I need you to get outta here, now. I don't have time for this bullshit."

Lukas took a deep breath. "Exactly," he nodded as much as he could with the gun on him. "This is bullshit, you and your partner both know it too." Lukas could feel his heart leap into his throat as soon as he said those words, pulse thundering when Green leveled him with a murderous look. Fearfully and with a trembling voice, Lukas continued. "If you rob this bank, Superman's just gonna stop you — and then you're really in deep shit."

Doubt suddenly flashed in Green's eyes. He glanced at his partner, who turned with a cynical look at the mention of the Kryptonian superhero.

"We'll be gone before Superman gets here."

"Will you be though?" Lukas put the thought into their heads, planting a seed of doubt. If he could just talk up Superman's reputation enough then maybe the men would reconsider what they wanted to do. It's not like Lukas was lying, anyway. Superman really would catch them nearly as soon as one of the bank tellers tripped the silent alarm and then everything they were fighting for would suddenly be meaningless because they'd be behind bars.

"Are you really fucking listening to this kid?!" The shorter man looked at Green, anger turning his voice heavy and deep as he struggled to keep his voice down. Agitation and annoyance were making him begin to lose control over himself. He stepped up close to Green, putting a hand on his partner's muscled shoulder. "Shoot him and be done with it. Someone's gonna see us out here twiddling our fucking thumbs if you don't hurry up."

"Hell no, man," Green whispered as the barrel of the gun lowered just a little. It was pointing at Lukas' chest now, allowing the man to breathe a small sigh of relief to himself while the two partners began to argue. "I don't want to shoot someone!"

"Well, it's not like he's going to leave us if you don't!"

Green became angry. He lowered the gun completely and spared Lukas a glance. "I'm not shooting a defenseless person," he stated firmly, holding his partner's eyes evenly.

Lukas lowered his hands slowly. "Dude," he was talking to the short man, making him turn away from his partner to stare at Lukas. "You can't shoot Superman, you can't hit him, you can't fight him because you _will_ lose. That's a fact! He's faster than you are; stronger, smarter. I think you're smart enough to know that as soon as someone in the bank sees you with those guns and that bag, they'll call the police, and Superman will get here way before that."

Green nodded as he listened to Lukas, sparing the Asian a quick glance before reaching out to grab his partner by the shoulders. "We shouldn't do this, we're only gonna get caught, Vance! Shelly wouldn't have you around... neither would Kimmy. Man, let's just go home. I don't feel like this is a good idea anymore."

Vance took a few steps backward, breaking out of Green's grip on him. He shook himself hard, glaring over at Lukas while simultaneously drawing his own gun from the waistband of his pants. "You don't think it's a good plan because of this motherfucker!" Vance spat, raising the gun to put it on Lukas again.

Lukas raised his hands again, keeping steady eye contact with Vance as he lowered his head respectfully.

"He's making you doubt our plan! We _need_ this. Nobody's gonna help us out, Adrian, because we're just fucking pawns in the game of life. _We_ don't matter to them so we have to help ourselves, don't you fucking see that?" Vance tried to reason with his friend, eyes flickering back and forth between Adrian Green and Lukas. "You understood it last night."

With a sweeping sidestep, Adrian went to stand in front of Lukas with his hands up in a soothing motion. "I changed my mind, Vance," he spoke far more confidently than Lukas ever had. "This kid helped me think things through. Last night we were both so mad and we had every right to be, but we didn't think this through. It's a bad plan."

"It's okay to ask for help," Lukas said softly, peeking from behind Adrian to look at Vance. He looked directly into the man's black eyes that were becoming softer by the minute. "Sometimes we all need a Superman to pick us up and put us back on our feet. Getting violent isn't going to solve anything," Lukas reasoned. "And it won't let you go back home to your family, either."

Adrian glanced back at Lukas. "Think about Shelly, man. She doesn't need another deadbeat in her life and you _know_ that."

For the first time since Lukas had seen either of the men, Vance seemed to calm some. The anger began to drain from his features and he lowered the gun so it wasn't pointed at his friend anymore. He lowered his head as his hands began to shake as if he were realizing what he had been about to do.

"How did I get here?" Vance dropped the gun on the ground. It clattered noisily on the ground and Lukas flinched again, only to watch as Adrian stepped forward and hugged his friend tightly. "What the hell is wrong with me, Adrian?"

"You're just hurt," Adrian answered quietly. "We both were. Let's go home now, yeah?"

Vance nodded slowly, sparing Lukas a brief glance in his direction. "Uh... you won't — you won't call the cops about us, will you?" Lukas could hear how uncertain the man was, and for a minute he didn't know how to answer that question.

Both men had held a gun to his head and threatened his life, but they had come around. Lukas supposed that was the point of intervening. The cops couldn't charge them for a crime they hadn't actually committed yet, and it would only reverse the fortune that Lukas had given them, so he shook his head slowly.

"No," Lukas took a breath to steady himself. "But you better not do anything like this again. Not everyone is as forgiving as I am."

Understanding passed between the three men as they parted ways and Lukas turned to go back to his stack of books on the public bench. He released a sigh of relief when he heard their car drive away and allowed himself to relax before the adrenaline that had been pushing him forward finally faded from his body. Lukas slumped down on the bench next to his books.

Did he really just do that?

Did _he_ , a painfully ordinary delivery boy, just stop armed robbers from making the biggest mistake of their lives by talking them down?

Considering that Lukas was still alive to tell the tale, he could safely answer yes to both questions swirling around his mind. He didn't know where he'd gotten the guts to do something as ballsy and uncertain as that, but Lukas felt good inside. He briefly wondered if this is what Superman felt like all the time, being a hero and all.

"Wow," Lukas ran a shaky hand through his straight black hair, ruffling it a little. "Well, I guess that shows you, mom."


	2. Predictably Irrational

**[Predictably Irrational, Dan Ariely]**  
**[Lukas Mendoza]**

**"DUDE, THERE IS NO** way in hell you talked two grown-ass men outta robbing Metropolis City's public bank." Remy Flowers took the smallest sip of his wheat-golden beer, peering over the lip of the glass at Richard Rains and Lukas. The lights of the nightclub flickered and changed colors around them, the loud music nearly drowning Remy's voice out so it blended in with the melodious beat. The smell of sweat and tension leaked from the dance floor to Lukas' immediate right, wafting under their noses in the most strangely pleasant way as satisfaction kept their eyes on the people dancing their hearts away.

"Dude," Lukas grinned sheepishly. "I totally did."

"What day is it?" Richard glanced down at his phone as neither friend answered the question, unsure of what he meant. He nodded once to confirm to himself when he saw the date shining up at him. "Oh, it's not an April Fools joke so I don't know. If you really did do it, then how come you haven't talked some guy into dating you yet?"

Lukas rolled his eyes. _Here we go again,_ he thought to himself. _I stop potential criminals and now I'm getting grilled about why I can't seem to find myself a boyfriend. Nice._

Remy snorted across from them, noticing his friend's discomfort but happy to add onto it. "Well, it's a valid question, Lukas. If you really do have a silver tongue then maybe you should use it to actually make yourself, I don't know, happy?"

"For _once!_ " Richard exclaimed, raising his own beer to tap the edge of his glass against Remy's. "Please, dude, start thinking about yourself. Listen to the people who know you better than you do, huh?"

Lukas sighed quietly, nodding along with their antics. He didn't know what else he could do but agree with them, and on some small level of theirs, they were right. They had each known Lukas for years before the group came together. If there was anybody in the whole world who had a say on what Lukas did with his life, it was certainly these two idiots that sat in front of him downing their alcohol like tomorrow wouldn't exist if they didn't. They were his best friends, what else could he say?

"Fine," Lukas mumbled.

"I'm sorry," Remy turned his ear to Lukas. "What did you say? I couldn't hear you over your lack of confidence in that statement."

"I said _fine_." He reaffirmed, blowing air out of his cheeks. "Who should I go after? I know it's a nightclub for us gays and all but I can't just walk up to someone and ask them to dance or something."

Richard shrugged. "Well, why not?"

Lukas grimaced and swirled the beer around in his bottle. He watched the liquid go around in circles like a whirlpool, biting back a quick response. "Well... that's... it's awkward, that's all! I don't know anyone here besides you guys and I'm certainly not into you all like that, no offense boys, but we've been friends for a long time and I trust you all but everyone else out here? Hell no. No way. I'll get crucified or something! They'll tear me to shreds like wolves or sharks and my spirit animal is a fox, okay? I'm a fox, Remy. A _fox_ , Richard, I don't know how to play with the wolves or sharks. Are we sure I have to do this at all? Can't I just—"

"Dude, _shut up!_ " Richard kicked Lukas' leg under the table, gawking shamelessly at a dark-haired man who had just walked into the bar. Lukas looked over to Remy who was also staring and followed their eyes to the man himself. He was handsome with the flashing strobe lights from the dance floor splashing color onto his face and he looked almost familiar to Lukas but he turned away before Lukas could place a name onto his face.

"Eye candy at nine o'clock."

"I've seen him somewhere before," Lukas pitched in quietly. "I can't think of his name."

"Damn," Remy shook his head. "Wish you could remember. Then you'd be able to walk up to him and be all, 'Hey Mr. Sexy, how's it been with you? Been a while, remember me?' Except, you'd say his name instead of Mr. Sexy but you get the point."

Lukas rolled his eyes. "Yeah."

Richard turned back to the table in front of them, reaching forward to seize an almond between his fingers before popping the sweet snack into his mouth. "Well, you could go up to him," he suggested. "Or you could sit here with us and die alone, but, you know, it's your choice."

Before he could think of a witty reply to the enormous exaggeration, Lukas's phone started buzzing up a storm in his back pocket. He leaned back in his seat to look at the phone when he put it in his lap. The screen was flooded with text messages from his boss at the pizza place he worked with.

Glancing briefly over the messages, Lukas gathered that he was needed because one of his coworkers had just been involved in some sort of accident. His boss was very vague about what kind of 'accident' this was but he wasn't concerned with that. Lukas turned away from Richard and Remy, bringing the phone to his ear as he waited for his boss to answer.

" _Lukas_ ," Domingo sighed into the speaker. " _Finally. I tried calling you like four times, where are you? It's loud on your end_."

"Yeah, well, I guess I wasn't paying attention to my phone," Lukas tapped a rhythm on his knee as they talked. He'd been paying attention but, really, it was his night off. If he'd known about his coworker's accident though, Lukas would've made sure to answer the calls. "I'm sorry. I'm at a, er, club with my friends. What happened to Francesca? Is she alright?"

Domingo was silent for a beat. " _Francesca's fine. She's at the hospital right now, got hit by a car speeding onto the sidewalk. She was coming back after making a delivery on her bike and this guy, Dios — this guy's drunk and behind the wheel. He's lucky she's even alive after how that shit went down_."

"Shit."

" _That's what I'm saying, brother,_ " Domingo was shaking his head, Lukas could tell. He could see it as clear as day, the frown morphing his handsome features into something more morose. " _Doc said she'd be fine though, called it 'lucky' too. Either way, I gave her lots of time off, I don't want her back until she's doing better_."

Lukas found himself nodding. "Good. That's good."

" _Yeah, I am gonna need you to come in, though._ "

"I'll cover her shifts, don't worry," Lukas sighed a little. "Are we going to find someone to try and be a replacement until she comes back or... ?"

Domingo snorted. " _Nah, man. I don't have time to chaperone some newbie in the business. While you're covering Francesca's shifts, I'm gonna be helping her out by taking care of her kids while she's in the hospital._ "

"Alrighty."

" _Make sure you're here in the next twenty minutes and I'll let you get off early tonight, capiche?_ "

Lukas fought a little smile trying to work its way onto his face. Sometimes his boss was so casual it was insulting. "Capiche, Sunday. I'll be there, it sounds better than my friends trying to force me to go flirt with strangers."

" _Why flirt with strangers when you've got me?_ " Domingo teased playfully. He was always a friend first and a boss second. After knowing Lukas for the past three years, this was how their dynamic had formed. " _I know you're into high-rollin' guys and all but, brother, I'm the best there is. Top of the line, I'm telling you. My dough was rolled and handmade by my mamá, God bless her soul._ "

"Domingo, I'm pretty sure you're not gay." Lukas snickered and ignored the curious stares of Richard and Remy behind him. They'd been trying to catch his attention the entire time he was on the phone but he'd ignored all attempts at intervention. "And if you are, you've been holding out on me."

Domingo snorted. " _Of course I'd hold out on you. You'd flirt with me too much and I can't really have any of the others think you're sleeping your way to the top, huh?_ "

Lukas raised an eyebrow, fully aware Domingo couldn't see it. "Are you actually confessing your sexuality to me right now?"

" _You've got fifteen minutes left on that offer, hope you can make it here quick._ " Domingo avoided the question with ease, once more turning the conversation in his favor. His boss, no matter how friendly, would always be some sort of an enigma to Lukas. Without another word spoken between them, Domingo hung up and left Lukas staring at the phone in his hand. Curious.

 _Well, that wasn't odd,_ he thought to himself. _Not odd at all._

"Is Domingo gay?" Richard spat the question with excitement, leaning forward across the table to get closer to Lukas. His bright eyes were brimming with curiosity.

Lukas leveled his friend with a stare. "Ask him yourself bro, that's not something that's my business to share. Besides," Lukas frowned a little, "he didn't seem very confident there at the end. He was raised Catholic, you know."

"That shit has gotta be hard," Remy commented quietly. He sipped his beer.

"Yeah," Richard agreed. "Well, if he is and he's struggling, just let him know he can hang with us anytime he wants to, okay?"

"Got it," Lukas nodded, smiling more now. "We love supportive friends. I gotta go though, guys, Domingo gave me about fifteen minutes to get there. Francesca's in the hospital, so I guess it's up to me to save the day and make some deliveries."

Remy snorted in amusement.

"Who would've thought that a simple pizza delivery boy would one day be a hero?" Richard raised his glass to his lips again, hand reaching for another almond.

"Certainly not me," Remy reached over and smacked the back of Lukas's shoulder. "Hurry there then, Lu. We'll all hang another time and get you a Mr. Sexy of your own, I promise."

Lukas rose from his seat and shoved his phone back into his pocket again. He chugged the last of his beer out of the bottle, the cool liquid washing down the back of his throat easily as it settled in his stomach. With one last wave to his friends, Lukas turned and took the easiest route to the front doors of the club. The cold night air bit at his cheeks but the alcohol in his belly kept him warm as Lukas started to jog down the sidewalk to Domingo's Delivery.


End file.
